5000! Dapat Apa?
by Yamanai Yuki59
Summary: Bagaimana petualangan singkat Naruto dengan hanya menggunakan uang seharga es krim didaerah JABODETABEK? Terinspirasi dari iklan di tipi. Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), gak jelas, humor garing dan sederet kekurangan lainnya.

Don't like don't read

Genre : Humor and tragedy

Summary : Bagaimana petualangan singkat Naruto dengan hanya menggunakan uang

seharga es krim didaerah JABODETABEK? Terinspirasi dari iklan Walls

Conello. RnR plis..

Note : Hajimemashite! Saya author baru loh di FFN . Ini fic pertama saya

jadi maaf kalo gaje, yang bikin aja orangnya gaje hehe..

"**5000! DAPAT APA?"**

Pagi itu, disebuah rumah nan sederhana terjadi sebuah percakapan antara seorang Ibu dan anaknya.

"Naruto, nie sangu buat loe!" Ibu itu pun memberikan sebuah Imam Bonjol dari dalam BH-nya( hadooh nyaak!).

"Yah! Nyak beneran nih aye sangunya lima rebu? Dapet ape Nyaaaaaak?," Ucap Naruto dengan tampang kayak orang mau boker tapi kagak bisa-bisa, "Nyak tambahin yaa… Nyak cantik deh, Nyak sekseh, Nyak bahenol, Nyak oke dah!"

BUAKKH!

Naruto sukses dapet timpukan dari Nyak-nya di bagian pipinya, langsung deh tuh pipi bengkak segede bakpao rasa ayam kota tepian(?).

"ADOUHH Nyak! Sakit tauk, hiks..hiks..," Kata Naruto sambil megangin pipinya yg author udah bilang gedenya udah kayak bakpao.

"Berisik lu Nar! Udah pergi sanah! Sakit kuping gue dengerin loe ngrengek-ngrengek kayak bayi gitu!" Muka Nyak Kushina merah banget, udah kayak warna kepiting rebus yg lompat dr panci yg author liat di You Tube. Heran deh, pidio kepiting lagi sakaratul maut aja diupload, author kan bete liatinnya! *author malah curcol -_-\*

"Tapi nyak-" Protes Naruto keburu dipotong ama Nyak Kushina,

"Gak ada tapi-tapian! Nyak lagi gak ada diut, Nar!"

Akhirnya Naruto pun berlalu.

Sambil megangin pipinya yang lebam, Naruto pun mikir-mikir mau dipake untuk apa aja ni goceng? Hari gini goceng? tape deh! Emang ntu goceng cukup buat ape aje Nar? Naik angkot aje udah 4 rebu! Lha trus lo jajan disekolah pake apa? Pulang sekolah ntar lu gimana? Ngesot? Ntar lu ditendang Satpam!

"ARGHH! PUSING PALA GUEE!" Gimana gk pusing, rambut gk ada salah ditarikin? *Naruto: Ini namanya frustasi thor! ,* Ooh.. bilang kek! *swt jama'ah*

Tapi yang namanya Kanjeng Gusti Allah itu sayang bangat sama umatnya, maka Dia menurunkan malaikat penolong untuk Naruto yang lagi teraniaya lahir batin. Ho'oh! Tiba-tiba Naruto liat si Sasori berangkat sekolah, kesempatan Naruto buat dapet tebengan terbuka lebar!

"Eittsss! Stop Sas!" Naruto nyegat Sasori yg lagi naik motor dengan tangan terbentang menghalangi jalan Sasori, apapun bakal Naruto lakuin biar dapet tumpangan gratis.

Termasuk dapet semprotan, hujatan, makian, cacian, hinaan, semprotan, hujatan, cacian dan ini cuma saya ulang-ulang saja pembaca! *author dilempari wajan gosong*

"WOI loe kenape? Mau bunuh diri jangan bawa-bawa gue napa?" Omel Sasori sampe suaranya nyampe 7 oktaf *ajigilee!*

"Eh… lu tau gue kagak?" Seantero jagat raya juga tau kalo lo ntu kartun bikinan om MaKis.

"Mau lo anak Presiden kek, anak Syeh Puji kek, BODO AMAT!" Semprot Sasori yang masih setia bertengger dimotornya.

"Haah~ ternyata gue gk terkenal disini," Kata Naruto hopeless. "Eh ngomong-ngomong lo sendirian yak? Gue boleh nebeng lo gak, Cuma sampe sekolah lo aja kok…," sambung Naruto yg lagi nego sama Sasori.

"Boleh." WHAT? Dibolehin? Tanpa mikir untung ruginye? Wah nasib baek lu Nar, hari ini!

"Yippie! Dapet tebengan, grates lagi. Thanks ya Sas, hehe.." Tadinya sih Naruto pingin cium pipinya Sasori(karna seneng banget), tapi untungnya buru-buru sadar kalo dia laki-laki.*dasar uke sejati -_-'*

Selama di perjalanan, Naruto gak berenti-berentinya pamerin tau kalo giginya ntu udah kering bangat, tetep aja Naruto senyam-senyum gaje. Maklum, seumur-umur baru kali ini Naruto naik yg namanya kendaraan bermesin, biasanya juga naik kerbo, sapi paling parah doi pernah naikin kucing. Langsung dah tuh kucing innalillahi ditempat, lu pikir Naruto enteng?

"He..he..he.." Gila kali ya Naruto? O.o?

Akhirnya sampe juga Naruto dan Sasori beserta motornya dengan sehat walafiat. Naruto pun turun dari motor dengan masih gayanya waktu dimotor, senyum happy.

"Makasih ya sob, gara-gara lo, gue kebantu banget nih," Ucap Naruto berterimakasih, habis itu Naruto pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolah.

"Eeehh tunggu dulu!" Pangil Sasori yang turun dari motor dan menstandarkan motornya lalu cepat-cepat nyamperin Naruto.

"Kenapa, Sas?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Lo kan udah ikut gue naik motor, bayar kek!" Apah bayar? Uang Naruto kan Cuma goceng, masak ia dikasih semua ke Sasori? Pantes si Sasori langsung ngeIyakan permintaan Naruto, ternyata ada maksud terpendam. Bener kata pribahasa, 'ada udang di balik bakwan' wkwkwk.

"APAH? BAYAR?" Tuh kan., reaksi Naruto gak jauh beda sama author! "Iih Sasori, lu kok kayak gitu sih sama temen sendiri? Kan lu tau gue orang susah, melarat, makan aja tiga hari sekali. Apalagi sejak bokap gue meninggal, idup gue makin tambah susah aja! Ditambah lagi nyokap gue pelitnya aujubillah, dia Cuma-"

"Woy! Lu napa malah curhat ke gue?" Wajarlah Sasori jengkel, dengerin orang yg hobi curcol ntu Cuma bikin kuping panas dan munculin siku-siku empat biji dijidat.

'Padahal cerita gue belum slese.' Jiaah Naruto, simpen dulu yaa ceritanya _

"Trus gue sekarang kudu ngapain?" tanya Naruto pasrah, jangan pasrah dong Nar! Sapi mau disembeleh aja berontak, masa lu kagak? *Naruto: gue disamain bareng sapi T,T*

"Beliin gua bensin!" Ucap Sasori watados, gk tau apa muka Naruto udah biru alias pucat gitu, elo malah enak merintah Naruto! Sabar ya Naruto-kun

"WOO TIDAK BISAA! Elo kan anak juragan berbi, masak beli bensin aje kagak mampu! Gengsi lo dimana?" Protes Naruto.

"Heh loe berani ama gue? Denger ye, mulai sekarang lo gue EENNDDD!" Ancam Sasori dengan lebaynya sambil menyilangkan tangannya pertanda hubungannya sama Naruto itu end. Emang pacaran -_-?

"BACOT LU!" Bentak Naruto sambil meninggalkankan Sasori yang udah kumat lebaynya.

"Huh dasor! Eh ngemeng-ngemeng nie jam berapa?" Dengus Naruto lalu memperhatikan jam tangannya.

"UAPAH! Jam 7? Bisa terlambat gue! CABUT!" Dengan kecepatan mencapai 1000km/jam*buset!*, Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga menembus apapun yang menghalanginya. Entah itu gerobak sayur, bajaj, emak-emak yang lagi gosip dilapak sayur ato banci lekong yang lagi mangkal, pokoknya doi sruduk semuanya kayak banteng. Akhirnya setelah mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya, sampai juga Naruto di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. hedeeeh..capek banget gue!" Belum sempet ambil napas, eeh.. malah satpam berpierching main nyerocos aje, gini nih bunyinye,

"WOY, LOE NARUTO! CEPETAN MASUK, MAU GUE TUTUP NI PINTU GERBANG!" Aduh mas Pein, jangan teriak-teriak gitu dong, anak gue bangun ntar!*padahal author blm punya anak*

Naruto pun langsung masuk ke pintu gerbang, diliriknya sekilas si satpam yang lagi mendelik kearahnya. Gak mau kalah, Naruto juga balas mendelik hingga tercipta aliran listrik diantara delikan mereka.

'Dasar bocah tengik!' Umpat Pein dalem ati

'Satpam borokokok jelek!' Olok Naruto juga dalem ati. Author jadi bingung. Akhirnya Naruto berlalu, memutuskan aliran listrik yang dibuatnya bersama Pein*halah*

KRINGGG! Bunyi bel SMP Daun Muda-?- bergema kesegala penjuru, menandakan pelajaran akan dimulai. Naruto berjalan kelimpungan menuju kelas, rupanya ia kelaperan. Gimana gak kelaperan? Dirumah tadi dia gk sarapan cuma sarapan bogem mentah dari nyak-nya, ditambah lagi doi lari-lari kesekolah kayak dikejar kantip. Abis deh tenaganya terkuras, kalo gini gimana Naruto bisa konsen belajar? Gue jadi sedih

"Kamu kenapa Naruto, kok pucat begitu? Kelaperan yaa? Emang berapa hari gak makan?" Bagai sebilah pedang menancap didada Naruto ketika gurunya, Anko Mitarasi menanyainya*mak jleb*

"Yaoloh Bu, gak semiskin gitu juga kali saya sampai berhari-hari kagak makan," Kata Naruto suram, baginya kata-kata Anko barusan bener-bener menusuk.

Bu Anko hanya tersenyum dan kembali bertanya, "Lha terus kamu kenapa kok pucat begitu, kamu sakit Naruto?" Tanya Anko sembari mengelus rambut pirang Naruto, membuat Naruto feels better.*author sok inggris*

"Saya laper Bu, ijinin saya kekantin buat sarapan ya Bu? Sebentaaaaaaar aja Bu, 15 menit doang," Mohon Naruto dengan wajah super emak eh salah super melas maksudnya XD.

Karna Anko gak tega liat muridnya yang satu ini, akhirnya dia bolehin Naruto buat kekantin, "Yasudah kamu boleh kekantin, tapi jangan lama-lama cukup 15 menit aja!"

"Em! Makasih Bu!" Naruto pun bergegas pergi ke kantin, perutnya udah laper banget. Cacing-cacing diperut Naruto sampe udah ada yang bikin boyband!

"Mpok! Ramen semangkok yah, yang pedes pokoknya!" Nar lu inget kan uang dikantong lo cuma ada goceng, emang apa cukup buat beli ramen?

Karena Naruto mendengar bisikan dari sang author, maka Naruto meralat pesanannya, "Ngg.. Mpok ramennya kagak usah pake smoke beef, telor, chasiu, menma, sama bayam," Kata Naruto galau, sumpah Naruto ngenes banget!

"Lha terus pake apa dong Nar?" Tanya mpok yg namanya Shizun bingung.

"Pake kuah sama mie aja." Jawab Naruto yang mau mewek, gimana coba rasanya ramen tanpa lauk? Masih mending mie sedap yang ada tambahan bawangnya, lha ini kagak T.T

Mpok Shizun pun cuma bisa cengok, tapi kemudian tersadar dan langsung nyiapain pesenan ramen ala kadarnya Naruto.

"Nih Nar, err.. ramen pesenan lo!" Naruto pun mengambil ramen tanpa lauk dari tangan mpok Shizun dan langsung melahapnya. Kalau perut lagi laper, ramen tanpa lauk pun rasanya kayak steak wagyu ala rastoran. Nyam!

Baru beberapa suapan ramen masuk ke mulut Naruto, doi harus dikagetin sama seseorang yang nepuk pundaknya keras banget. Sontak Naruto kaget banget, bukan Cuma kaget tapi juga keselek! Mie yang lagi dikunyah Naruto keluar begitu aja dr mulutnya, sampai-sampai keluar jg dr idung Naruto. Berlinang lah air mata Naruto yang nahanin betapa perihnya idungnya sekarang.

"Nar! loe enak banget asik-asik makan, bayar utang-utang lo ke gue!" Bentak wanita tua yang nepuk pundak Naruto barusan.

Sambil berusaha mengambil napas dengan menepuk-nepuk dadanya, Naruto pun menjawab, "Uhuk..uhuk! aduh mpok Tsunade, jangan mukul-mukul aye dong! Keselek nih,"

"HEH! Gue gak bakal mukul-mukul lo kalo lo bayar semua utang lo ke gue!," Bentak si wanita yang ternyata bernama Tsunade itu.

"Emang utang aye berapa sih mpok?" Tanya Naruto dengan berusaha sabar.

"Utang loe ame gue 25 rebu! Bayarin cepet!" Jawab mpok Tsunade sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Maaf ye mpok, sekarang aye lagi kagak ade duit. Tadi pas berangkat sekolah, aye Cuma dikasih nyak sangu goceng, besok ye mpok aye bayarnye," Jawab Naruto sesabar mungkin, meskipun bibirnya ampe dower gara-gara nahanin pedesnya ramen.

"Beneran ye elo besok bayarnya?" Nada mpok Tsunade mulai melembut, gak teriak-terial kayak tadi.

"Hn." Jawab Naruto malas.

"WOI! Jawab yang bener bocah!" Bentak mpok Tsunade yang merasa marah gara-gara omongannya gak digubris ama Naruto.

"IYE mpok! Besok aye bayaaaaaaar!" Jawab Naruto yang udah dongkol banget hatinya. Mpok Shizune yang lagi dandan aja sampai kaget denger suara Naruto yg ngalahin suara toa masjid. Untung lipstick gak sampe kena hidung ye mpok?

"Jadi gak napsu lagi gue makan!" Kata Naruto yang bangkit dr duduknya menuju mpok Shizune. "Brape mpok?" Tanya Naruto ketus.

"3 rebu Nar, kalo ama minum jadi 4rebu, loe mau kagak? Pedes banget loh ramennya haha.." Rayu mpok Shizune.

"Ah, 4rebu? Kagak deh aye kagak beli minum, urusan pedas bisa aye tahan kok," Balas Naruto sambil ngasih selembar Imam Bonjol ke mpok Shizune.

"Nih angsulnya 2rebu, sering-sering lu kagak ngutang kayak gini, gue kan jadi seneng!" Naruto pun mengambil kembaliannya lalu beranjak dari kantin menuju kelasnya. Cepetan Nar! Ntar lu di sasar lagi sama mpok Tsunade .

.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Naruto hanya diam saja. Banyak banget 'sesuatu' yang dipikirin Naruto. 'Kira-kira abang angkot mau kagak ya dibayar Cuma 2rebu? Kira-kira nyak ade kagak ya duit buat bayarin utang sama mpok Tsunade?' Kira-kira dan kira-kira lagi! Banyak banget yang Naruto pikirin sekarang, sampe-sampe kepalanya terasa mau pecah.

Tak terasa bel istirahat berbunyi, sontak semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin buat ngasih makan piaraan diperut, terkecuali Naruto. Dia Cuma duduk didepan teras kelasnya, melihat anak-anak pada mondar-mandir sambil bawa jajan.

'Ih.. itu kan dango 5 rasa bikinan mpok Tsunade, ihh.. itu lagi onigiri bikin gue ngiler, yah..yah tuh anak bawa bekal sushi dari rumah, iiiihh… gue mauuuu! Gue mau semuanyaaaaa!' Jerit Naruto dalam hati. Sungguh ini membuat hati author perih menusuk, author mau nolongin tapi gak ada dalam naskah cerita.*author nangis*

.

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, dengan langkah gontai Naruto pergi meninggalkan sekolahnya. Ia sudah pasrah jika harus pulang kerumah dengan jalan kaki, walaupun jarak dr sekolah kerumahnya sejauh 5km. Ia juga sudah pasrah kalau nanti dimarahin sama nyak-nya abis-abisan gara-gara ngutang sampe sebegitu banyaknya.*padahal Cuma 25rebu*

Ditempat lain, ada seekor bajaj(?) yang tengah melaju kencang karena membawa seorang Ibu yang hendak melahirkan. Sang suami pun berusaha menenangkan sang istri yang sedang meronta-ronta kesakitan.

"Mi! mimi yang sabar ya, sebentar lagi kita sampai," Ucap sang suami khawatir kepada miminya, "Pir! Cepetan napa? Istri gua mau lahirin nih, lemot amat bajaj loe!" Bentak si suami ke supir bajaj.

"Ia ia brewok! Nie gue udah tancap gas biar cepet sampe!" Bentak sang supir gak kalah garang sambil liat ke arah belakang tanpa mempedulikan 'something' yang ada didepannya.

Tiba-tiba.

BRUAAKKKHH!

Semuanya hening, sampe suara jangkrik pun kedengaran. Krik krik krik krik. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan bayi yang mengalihkan dari kejadian barusan.

"Oe.. oe.. huaa hiks-hiks!"*tangis bayi macam apa ini?*

Ternyata sang istri melahirkan didalam bajaj itu juga. Sontak semua bahagia mulai dari sang istri, sang suami sampe sang supir pun juga ikut menitikkan air mata pertanda haru.*cuih!*

Tapi bagaimana kah dengan 'something' yang ditabrak bajaj butut itu? Siapakah dia? Semua orang yang berada disekitar TKP pun ramai berkumpul termasuk sepasang suami-istri plus bayi mereka yang baru lahir untuk melihat keadaan'something' tersebut. Semua menunjukkan ekspresi sedih termasuk si bayi yang baru lahir(?) dibajaj itu.

Ya Tuhan, ternyata korban tabrak bajaj itu Naruto! Naruto pun _pass away _karena benturan keras dikepala yang dialaminya. Nyawa Naruto sudah tidak bisa ditolong lagi.

Keesokan harinya seorang ustadz berambut perak dan bercadar tengah memberikan pesan-pesan terakhir di pemakaman Naruto.

"Assalamualikum WR. WB.*spellingnya bukan begini ya* Wahai saudara-saudara ku, hari ini kita tengah mengalami duka cita yang sangat mendalam. Anak kita yang tersayang, Uzumaki Naruto telah _pass away._ Mohon sekiranya untuk saudara-saudara ku berkenan memaafkan Naruto. Maafkan Naruto jika pernah menyakiti hati kalian. Relakan uang kalian yang jumlahnya kecil ataupun besar jika Naruto memiliki hutang! Agar arwah Naruto tenang menuju alam yang kekal, tidak perlu lagi pusing-pusing memikirkan kebutuhan hidup yang semakin hari semakin mahal! Akhir kata dari saya, Wassalamuaikum WR. WB."

Ya, Naruto telah _pass away_,semoga semua utang-utang yang gak bisa dibayar Naruto begitu saja diikhlaskan oleh mpok Tsunade dan mpok-mpok lain yang ada di seluruh dunia. Amiiiin!

~OWARI~

Haaaiii! Saya author baru looh? *serempak : gada yang tanya* Nah makanya(masih tetep pede), sebagai author baru saya masih banyak butuh masukan dari author-author yang lebih berpengalaman . Mau kritik, saran ataupun flame saya terima dengan duka cita(loh?). Yasudah, the last words, Review plisss :D


End file.
